It has been found beneficial, in many cases, to suspend persons in an inverted position for a limited period of time. To accomplish this it is known to clamp an ankle device on each leg of a person, to place the ankle devices over a supporting member, and to have the person hang suspended in the inverted position for a period of time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,447 covers one such device. It was found that an additional degree of comfort may be imparted to the suspended person if the suspension is accomplished in a manner to prevent a twisting or torque load.